marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is a Marvel superhero making her debut in the upcoming Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. She was previously featured as a cameo appearance as an ability card in Heroes and Heralds Mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 under her original codename of Ms. Marvel. Backstory Carol Danvers was an decorated Air Force Major, having joined from a young age and eventually moved to the intelligence field, serving with the CIA for a period of time. While working with NASA, Carol was tasked with investigating the extraterrestrial Kree soldier Mar-Vell, known to them as the original Captain Marvel. Following a confrontation with Mar-Vell's enemy, Yon-Rogg, Carol and Mar-Vell were caught in the explosion of a Kree Psyche-Magnitron. The energy bombardment of the Psyche-Magnitron somehow caused Carol’s genetic structure to be melded with Mar-Vell's, imbuing her hybrid Kree-Human genes, giving her her powers. Taking the identity of Ms. Marvel in honour of Mar-Vell, Carol became a successful superhero, serving alongside the likes of the Avengers and Defenders. Carol eventually had her powers and memories stolen by Rogue, who at her time was a member of the supervillain group, the Brotherhood of Mutants, before becoming a full time superhero with the X-Men. Her memories were recovered by the X-Men's headmaster Professor X, and entered a long standing partnership with the X-Men. Carol eventually encountered the alien Brood and subjected to a procedure that triggered her latent genetic abilities, becoming Binary. Eventually, Carol took the mantle of Captain Marvel sometime after the death of Mar-Vell, in honour of him. As Captain Marvel, Carol has lead Alpha Flight and the Ultimates to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial and impossible threats. Appearance Ability Card, which depicted her as Ms. Marvel]] An adult, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, white woman, Captain Marvel wears a red, gold, and blue suit based on a Kree uniform that she forms at will. When performing feats requiring higher power output or space exploration, she forms a cowl/mask around her face. When performing these feats, her hair raises and glows with power. At times when using her Binary powers, Captain Marvel becomes a being of energy, her appearance being a black and starred silhouette of herself, with her only distinguished features being her eyes and hair. In the Earth-616 comics, as Ms. Marvel, prior to her becoming Captain Marvel, she wore a sleeveless black leotard with a streak of yellow lightning across her torso, long black gloves, and long black boots, and longer hair. This was the appearance used for her Ability Card cameo appearance in the Heroes and Heralds Mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. This outfit may appear as an alternate outfit for her in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Powers and Abilities As Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers has powers derived from her enhanced human-kree physiology, with additional powers from being linked with a white hole in during her time as Binary. Her powers include superhuman strength, speed, stamina and reflexes; self-propelled hyper-sonic flight; energy absorption and expulsion; and cosmic-awareness/flash precognition. Personality Captain Marvel is confident and somewhat arrogant. Her attitude however is tempered by her desire to help others and to prove herself. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Captain Marvel Category:MVC:I Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:X-Men Characters